


A Kiss on the Lips

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: It’s all Anakin wants.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	A Kiss on the Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

A Kiss on the Lips

*

The gold cap comes off in a quiet pluck from nimble fingers. Those same fingers twist the golden base and bring forth the vermillion lipstick. The lipstick is brought to a pair of pouty lips. It takes a fine minute for the color to overtake the natural austerity. There is a smear on the upper lip that needed to be wiped away with a floral wipe.

“Ah-choo!” goes Anakin.

“I had no idea you were allergic to millaflowers, my dear boy.” The Chancellor holds out a tissue for him. Anakin shakes his shaggy head.

“It’s such a strong smell, sir.”

“You don’t have to be so formal with me.”

“ _Sheev_ , did I mess up the make-up?”

“No, _Anakin_ , I managed to keep your lips pristine.”

“But aren’t you supposed to teach me Sol’s Greeting to Shiraya?”

“Ah, yes. The Queen will expect that from your performance.”

“That’s right!”

“You have Sol’s passion, but he wins Shiraya over with his unexpected restraint. He lets Shiraya initiate and submits to her will.” 

Anakin goes utterly still and waits for Sheev’s kiss. It feels like ages before his Chancellor closes the distance, and then it’s ages more until those thin lips capture his own. Anakin forces his iron will over his own desires and keep himself from advancing the kiss. The kiss becomes a little harder, not enough to cause harm, but enough so that a whine nearly escapes Anakin’s lips.

“It was a good first attempt, but I believe there’s room for improvement.”

“You are absolutely right, Sheev. This has to be perfect.”

“Remember, it’s only a kiss.” 

_I want so much more from you._

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- There are no links. 
> 
> This could be a prequel to Golden Locks, or it could be just another AU where Padmé and Anakin never get together, either way Palpatine makes Anakin horny. I was re-reading the Obi-Wan & Anakin comic written by Charles Soule, drawn by Marco Checchetto, and colored by Andres Mossa. It’s a beautiful looking comic with a surprisingly well-written interaction between Palpatine and Anakin. It made me want to write some Palpakin, but Anakin is certainly of age in this since it takes place during the late middle point of the Clone Wars.


End file.
